


Of Course It Is

by wolfriver777



Series: A Cursed Future [3]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Graphic Description, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Major character death - Freeform, Time Travel, Violence, dismissal of death, i dont know how to tag so let me know if I should add anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:24:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22098451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfriver777/pseuds/wolfriver777
Summary: To be expected.
Series: A Cursed Future [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590577
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Of Course It Is

**Author's Note:**

> This a briefly edited version of my extreme live write from the LU discord. The series is mostly vaguely connected. Please keep in mind the tags.
> 
> This series is very loosely connected so it is only necessary to read parts, 2, 3, and 4 in order.  
The basic premise is that the boys are not just going to each others Hyrule, but different periods of time. This allows them to see or hear about their own deaths.

Legend hadn't expected for the group to be split up so quickly into their adventure. Of course he had the luxury to end up with a good lot. Warriors had his strengths as did Twilight and Hyrule. So all together not a bad group.

They had been separated from the main group for several days now. They had been traveling throughout an unknown Hyrule's lands. Granted, Legend was starting to think it was familiar somehow, but he could be wrong. 

His traveling companions were tiring from being with each other. Alone, they simply did not mix well. Hyrule seemed to access the only middle ground the group had. Heads were quickly starting to bang. It all started with Warriors snarky attitude to Twilight which lead them both taking a knock to the head and Legend having to lead the group. Legend was not happy with this.

The grumbles between Twilight and Warriors seemed all that Legend could hear. The two seem to be going at again which seemed unusual for them. This was before the deaths of Hyrule and a younger Time of course. Maybe it had some effect on them? It certainly hadn't with Legend. Again, death can be a big thing for some people. Guess it must be so for them. 

An agitated Hyrule began to whine. "Can you guys stop talking about the deaths."  
Twilight rolled his eyes. "Hyrule, it's an important matter that needs to be discussed whether you want it to or not. We need to figure out why we are seeing our deaths." 

"You have a point Twi, but I don't think there's any particular order these deaths are going in. If that's what you're going for." shrugged Warriors. Legend sighed hearing that, calculations on whose death they saw next wasn't that important. Even if he did have a bet on himself with Warriors. They both agreed to keep it hush hush and that's what matters.

Twilight huffed. "You're right, for all we know, I could be next." Legend hummed falling back to the main clump of the group. Hyrule had long quietened down while Legend walked beside him. "Anyone's fair game Twilight, the Goddesses make no exceptions. But for all we know maybe Time's death was the last one." There was a soft hum of agreement from Hyrule. "I hope so."  
"That would be for the best." answered Warriors. Twilight remained silent.  
"Not agreeing there Twilight, do you want to see my death?" Legend smirked. He couldn't help but rile up Twilight just a little bit. 

Twilight remained quiet. Legend gazed over to him. "Better to keep those mean words in your mind then, hmm?" This got a light chuckle from Warriors who seemed slightly amused at the situation. 

A silence blanketed across the group as they continued to travel. There long felt no path in sight. Yet... a strange feeling began to well up in Legend's stomach. Something was going to happen soon.

"There's a path up ahead." Hyrule's quiet voice broke the silence.  
"Finally! It seems we were in that forest for days!" complained Warriors.  
"That's because we were!" huffed Legend as they looked ahead to a path they seemed to be cutting on to. "This almost feels like my Hyrule. Yet I know it isn't." commented Twilight.  
"That's because it definitely isn't. It's mine." replied Legend finally recognizing the landscape. There were yells upon the path way. 

"That doesn't sound right." The soft voice of Hyrule mused.  
"That's because yelling is never good, Hurry." replied Warriors taking lead of the group. They followed the edge of the path but not quite on it. You can never tell what troubles are on the path and its best to have a way out after all.

At a barrier of thick bushes they could see it. A woman with a crying child at her side. A man in his early 30s had a familiar pink streak in his hair. "You wanna pay up now or after?" Legend teased Warriors. The blonde sighed. "We don't know yet, now let's hang back and not interfere."

Legend hummed as he crouched down to hide comfortably behind the bushes. He began to watch the scenario going down. A group of bandits had seemed to have gone and attempted to rob the woman and child before the older version of himself showed up stopping them. 

The tension was thick in the air as Legend watched. From the corner of his eye Legend could tell that Hyrule was the only one not watching. Perhaps seeing another death would be a bit much for Hyrule, especially one of a companion. Legend would excuse it. No one needed to see him die... well maybe the small exception of Twilight. Legend wasn't 100% sure if what Twilight said would be the way he goes but he wants to doubt it.

Legend or well, the older version of himself stood his ground in front of the woman and crying child. Stumbling upon thieves attempting to rob a woman and her child was not something he was expecting to handle this morning yet here he was, locked in battle with what looked to be three of the thieves, a fourth one he thought he saw a while ago was no longer in sight.

There was a moment of silence between all of them before one of the thieves screamed. The fight commenced. Legend quickly blocked the attack from the first thief. A second attack came in quickly but Legend continued to stand his ground. He couldn't allow a mother and child to be so helpless.

Attack upon attack fell upon him. He wasn't as young as he once was. Even well trained, he struggled to keep up with the multiple thieves. He grunted as a thief's sword sliced into his shoulder only to be quickly pulled out. Blood spilt out of the wound and upon the ground. It would leave a nasty scar. 

Legend's sword pierced through a thieves abdomen a second one followed. Two of the three thieves were down. He turned quickly to face the woman and child. It was only a split second. Then a fatal strike fell upon him. He fell to the ground. The woman let out a cry but was quick to finally drag herself and the child away from the scene. 

Legend heaved as he rolled to looked up at the thief. "You're a smart one, aren't you." He smirked up at the thief. The thief had no words as they plunged their sword into Legend's chest. In his final moments he was unable to outsmart a simple thief, thinking that talking would stall. He was a fool. He could see the fourth thief coming to greet the third. Legend let out his finally breath his finally breath with struggle and his eyes closed for a final time.

The two remaining thieves looked over the hero's body. "D-did..." one of them stuttered. "Just kill the Hero of Legend? I believe so." smirked the second. He bent down to quickly loot the small amount of supplies the hero's body taking whatever he could before dragging the first thief away from the crime scene. 

The present day's Legend emerged from the bushes and on to the path. "Third one down, ten to go."  
"Are... are you okay?" asked Hyrule coming up from behind Legend.  
"Yes, why wouldn't I? I died a hero's death as some would say." he glanced at Twilight. "Granted I think it's pitiful how I was taken out." Legend kicked the corpse of his future self despite a start of protests from Twilight and Warriors.

"That's a little disrespectful, don't you think?" asked Warriors. "Yes." replied Legend coolly. "Can't believe they robbed me as well. We should probably keep looking for the others, they're likely around here, it's a popular route." The group was silent as they followed Legend. They traveled in the opposite direction to the woman and child but they soon reached a town where they found their companions nosing about a market. 

Legend found himself by Time''s side as he addressed the now together group about findings they've all uncovered. Though no one came across anything as Legend's group had. When asked about it Legend with a laid back grin on his face looked at the group. "We saw my death, some would say it was worthy of a hero's death, wouldn't you say that Twilight?"  
The man and question hummed but looked down at his boots. Legend shrugged. "It was whatever, but what I believe I can say is that we should all be expecting this to be a common occurrence. But on that note, I believe someone has yet to pay up." Legend looked to Warriors with a smirk. Death was a pay day at the end of the day whether for relatives or yourself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
